NuLuvBeginning
by Writerr0814
Summary: With the help of just about everyone, Ichigo is finally opening his eyes to the truth: He's in love. Ichihime, IchigoXHichigo buddyship sort of. R&R.
1. Her Hints&His Thoughts

_**1st Chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, a 15 year old, study first, no nonsense type of guy. He never relied on anybody to do anything for him, hated being told what to do, goes by his own rules, typical rebellious teenager. One if his rare, but major flaws, was recognizing when someone loved him.

Orihime Inoue, a shy 15 year old girl, with a vivid imagination. She mostly daydreams in class about robots, giant monsters and red bean paste. She was usually oblivious to almost everything that came her way but she knew one thing was certain, her love for Ichigo Kurosaki.

The way Orihime acted around Ichigo when they had first met glued a thought into his head. "Man, she's kind of strange. Pretty clumbsy too". Over the years they created a strong bond, going to the Soul Society to save their friend Rukia, and then Ichigo himself saving Orihime from Aizen.

The protector saving the princess. To Orihime, that was the start to a relationship she had always dreamed of.

Speaking of relationships, they both had just got out of one.

Ichigo had tried making things work with his childhood friend Tatsuki, dating her for about a month. They broke up on a mutual agreement, staying good friends.

Orihime on the other hand had a tough break up with Uryu. Although she truely cared for him, his name wasn't Ichigo. One thing lead to another, with the relationship ending on a bitter note when Orihime overheard classmates talking about Uryu's "new" girlfriend.

* * *

The day was Friday, and class was just starting. Ichigo sat by his ex girlfriend, Tatsuki.

"Morning Ichigo!" Tatsuki rubbed his head, messing up his hair.

"Mornin' Tatsuki". As he sat down, that all too familiar voice was heard behind him.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved wildly, as usual.

"Oi, Inoue." Ichigo replied, with his usual tone.

As class started, Tatsuki was curious as to why Ichigo had failed to make a move on the best friend that they shared. She quickly ripped a piece of paper in half and wrote the question down. Quietly peeking out from her desk, she nailed Ichigo in the head with the note.

He turned around only to glare at her, wondering why she threw a damn balled up piece of paper at him.

"Read it, you idiot" she mouthed it, since they were in the middle of a test. Ichigo opened up the note, curious to what it would say.

* * *

"**Why aren't you making a move on Orihime? Isn't it obvious she likes you?**

* * *

He put the note in his pocket and thought to himself. "Why the hell would I? Inoue doesn't like me like that".

The lunch bell rang and everyone walked out of class. Tatsuki snuck behind Ichigo and tapped his shoulder. "We need to talk, mister. Come with me". They walked out of the double doors and sat down by a tree.

"What's this about? Inoue and I don't like each other. She's my friend."

"How do you think relationships start!? Look at us! We're friends, right?!"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Ichigo, she loves you, I don't know how you can't see it." She leaned against the tall tree. "Let me ask you some questions"

"Okay. Shoot." He sat down and rested against the old bark.

"She goes out of her way every morning to greet you, am I right?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean she loves me though"

"Do you sometimes catch her staring at you in class?"

"So what? I get it all the time"

"Does she blush, trip over her words, _and then_trip over something else whenever you two see each other outside of school?

"Well maybe she's just a naturally clumsy person! It happens you know."

"...Oh forget it, you're hopeless. All I know is that she loves you and I'm tired of saying it. You should find out for yourself. Only an idiot wouldn't see it."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Tatsuki."

Ichigo looked down at his watch, then heard the bell ring.

"Shit, we're gonna be late!" They grabbed their book bags, got up and sprinted towards the classroom.

* * *

On their way back, Tatsuki stopped to use the restroom, leaving Ichigo to head to class alone. Without thinking, he rushed around a corner and plowed someone over, causing books and various papers to be thrown about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kurosaki-Kun!!" Orihime said as she held her hand out to help him. He took her offer and latched his hand in hers, letting the small, but strong girl pull him up. As if the moment wasn't awkward enough, Ichigo lost his balance and fell against Orihime's body, pushing the two against the white washed school hall. His chest rubbed roughly against her very large assets, causing her to gasp, and him to quickly reposition himself. "Uhh, after you." he said with an embarrassed voice. She nodded and walked into the classroom.

For the rest of the school day, Ichigo found himself thinking of the uncomfortable moment he had shared with Orihime. He imagined it over and over again, sending a jolt of excitement through his spine. He felt dirty thinking about it, but it was something that couldn't be helped.

Orihime wasn't doing any better. She inhaled and caught a scent of Ichigo'scologne on her shirt, not even imagining washing her school uniform for the next few centuries.

* * *

School ended and Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki met up to walk home, as they usually did at the end of every school day. Tatsuki was standing in the middle of them. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"I've got family over. My dad's brothers are staying at the house this weekend. It's gonna be hell" Ichigo said as he looked down at the gravel, shaking his head.

Tatsuki shifted her head to Orihime and asked the same question.

"Well, tonight my favorite show (She put her scary, intimidating "Ichigo" voice on) 'Bloody Death Monster Robots 9 comes on! It's a marathon too! I'll probably stay up all night and watch that! Oh maybe a movie too! Maybe "Zombie peanut whales attack!" I've watched it 100 times!"

As Orihime went on with her plans, Tatsuki and Ichigo both let out sighs. "Orihime and her R rated movies..." Tatsuki said silently.

They arrived at Orihime's house.

"Alright Orihime, have a good weekend! You too Ichigo!" Tatsuki said while running towards her house." "See ya next week, Tatsuki" Ichigo yelled, waving.

Ichigo turned around and walked Orihime to her door. "I'm sorry about earlier, Inoue. I was just in a rush and-" Orihime cut him off with her own apologetic plead.

"Oh it's okay, Kurosaki-kun! I should have been watching where I was going! You know me! Clumsy ol' Orihime Inoue! Clumsy is practically my middle name!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow a bit, then started walking down the stairs to the street. "Well, I'll see you next week at school."

* * *

He made his way home to prepare for the night ahead. His uncle's were heavy drinkers, which meant his dad would be getting drunk with them, which also meant he would be more aggressive, which **ALSO **meant Ichigo would have to kick a lot of ass tonight.

As expected, Ichigo had been stuck with dealing with his drunken family members, occasionally serving up a roundhouse kick to anyone who got out of line.

He ran up to his room and locked the door. Plopping down on his bed, he thought "I have to get the hell out of this house!". He tried, but failed to think of anywhere he could possibly go.

Tatsuki had left for a Karate tournament, Chad was visiting family in Mexico, Uryu probably wouldn't let him in his house anyway, he hated staying at Urahara's shop, and he wouldn't dare try calling Keigo.

The only place he could think of was Orihime's. He didn't want to take advantage of her since all he wanted to do was sleep, but he didn't want to spend another second in the insane asylum he called home.

He got up and packed a bag full of clothes, and some movies. "Demon Slayer 7" and "The Homicidal Waffle Cone" "Eh, she'll probably enjoy these." He walked out of his room and knocked on his sister's door.

"Whaddya want!?" Karin was in the middle of sleeping. "I'm gonna go to a friends house. I can't take these crazy drunk idiots anymore. I'll be back tomorrow, take care of em' Karin." Her mouth dropped open, but before she could reply he was already gone.

* * *

Orihime had just finished her seventh straight episode of "Killer Bananas" and was in the kitchen, throwing an assortment of ingredients on her red bean ice cream. As she topped her snack off with three sardines, she heard a knock at her door.

She put a robe on and walked towards the door "Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anybody..."

As she opened it, she nearly dropped the bowl of ice cream in her hands. Ichigo was standing in her doorway with a bag over his shoulder, looking as tired as ever.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun? what is it?"

"Inoue, can I crash here for the night!? See my dad and his brothers are bat shit crazy, plus they're drunk. I hate to be a burden, but I don't have anywhere else to go, is it OK!?"

Orihime's mind went completely blank.

"Um, Inoue? Are you alright!?" Ichigo said as he waved his hand in her face.

"Wha-Here!? Well um...yeah you can stay here! I-I was just about to watch some food. I mean, eat some TV. NO I meant watch TV! Yeah that's it! Come in, please!"

* * *

She led Ichigo in her small apartment, which had a huge TV in the living room, along with a black couch and a coffee table. Pretty basic room, but that was the last thing on Ichigo's mind. All of a sudden, he couldn't stop staring at her, who went back into the kitchen.

She wore a loosely tied pink robe. A robe that showed off almost every square inch of cleavage possible.

"**_Pretty sexy, don't you think so, King?" _**Ichigo's hollow teased him from within.

_"Yeah...wow. She's just-Hey! Shut the hell up!"_

**_"What's the problem? You know you like it. Look at her huge boobs, her thighs, her lips. Makes you feel frisky and what not"_**

_"I said shut up!"_

"Is everything okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said as she stood in front of him, a cup of tea in her hand. "Yeah, yeah. So what's on?"

"Oh it's my favorite show! It's about this Banana that has a mind of it's own! He avenges the death of his family by killing anyone who has ever eaten a banana! And-"

Her blabbing went in one ear and out the other, but he still found himself staring at her. Her smile lit up the whole room, her beauty was seen from miles away, she even had girls jumping all over her.

_"…How could a person like her love me?"_

**_"You tell me. She's way too good for your ass. Let me have her!"_** Ichigo's inner hollow was still teasing him.

_"Damn it. You just don't quit do you?"_

* * *

**So that's chapter one! What do you think?? I decided to end it here so you can use your imagination? let yourself think what will happen next. Haha. Plus I'm hella tired so I might update when I wake up. Keep readin!**


	2. Awkward Movie Night

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie Kurosaki kun?". Orihime asked. "Uhhh, yeah. I brought a few of Karin's I found at home. Pop this one in." Ichigo handed her "The Homicidal Waffle Cone". "Oh, wow! I've never seen this one!" She said as she placed the movie into the DVD player.

As Orihime stood up, she walked over to her side of the couch, but not before tripping and falling over the remote. The sudden feeling of something in between her breasts overtook her body.

Her flesh mountains had landed square on Ichigo's face. Kon's wildest dream, Toshiro's worst nightmare.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" the now concerned Orihime asked. Ichigo tried responding, but his words were muffled by her glorious chest. He lifted her off of him and set her down on the other side of the couch. It was an awkward moment, to say the least.

* * *

**_"Look at that shit! She fell on purpose!! She totally wants you King! She's practically begging to get screwed"_**

_"I'm pretty sure it was an accident"_

_**"Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't like it! And it's not like you're doing any better!"**_

_"Wha? What are you-"_

* * *

Ichigo suddenly noticed what his inner hollow was talking about. He had his hands locked onto Orihime's hips. He could tell she was in good shape, gazing at her toned abs. She smelled like she had just got out of the shower. He could smell the sweet tropical peach body wash all over her.

"Uhm, K-Kurosaki-kun? Could you let go now? That's starting to hurt a bit" she asked, making him snap out of another fantasy session. "Yeah, sorry about that. Let's just watch this movie" he said as he sat back down on his end of the couch.

Orihime could hardly keep her eyes on the TV as the movie went on. She couldn't stop thinking about how Ichigo had held her, and stayed like that for a while. It felt like her heart was playing the drums it was beating so fast. It wasn't clear to her or not if he did that on purpose, or if he was just spacing out. Either way, she was glad that it happened.

The movie ended, and Orihime turned the TV off.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kurosaki-kun" she said, while yawning. "Yeah, goodnight Inoue." he waved her off as she walked into her room.

Ichigo had a very difficult time sleeping that night, wondering what this feeling inside him was. "She's just…wow. She's beautiful in every way. She's sexy as hell. She could have any guy in school, but she loves me?"

**_"Just go in her room, jump in her bed, rip her clothes off and-"_**

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH YOU CRAZY PERV!! DAMN IT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"_

**_"Doesn't seem like it to me!"_**

Ichigo couldn't help but agree with his hollow counterpart. He really did want to bust her door down, and do all of the things that Chizuru wished she could do. It would be a cold day in hell before he actually took his hollow's thoughts into consideration though. As the thoughts drifted out of his mind, Ichigo fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came, and the sun shined brightly through the small window in Orihime's kitchen. Ichigo woke up to the smell of bacon, and saw Orihime cooking breakfast.

She had the same outfit that she wore the night before, but with her hair down this time. Ichigo once again found himself staring.

"Good morning, Kurosaki kun! Would you like some breakfast?".

"Yeah, I'm starving" Ichigo said as he stood up and stretched his muscles, he didn't have a shirt on, which quickly caught Orihime's attention.

Ichigo was ripped, his chest was covered in old battle scars, surprisingly turning her on.

"You're burning the bacon!" Ichigo yelled, and pointed at the frying pan, which was emitting a thick black smoke. "Oh, oops! I'll just make some more then."

"Actually, I'd better be getting back home. I've got a hell of a lot of homework to finish up." he said as he put the rest of his clothes on. He packed his bag and walked out of the door. "I'll see ya later!" Ichigo shouted as he sprinted towards his house.

* * *

Later that day, Tatsuki had arrived home from her Karate tournament. She would usually call Orihime on the weekends if she wasn't busy.

**Tatsuki: So what did you do after school yesterday? You watch your crazy movies!?**

**Orihime: Well, I watched a bunch of shows, and a movie or two. Kurosaki kun also came over and then we-**

**Tatsuki: HE DID WHAT!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? TELL.ME.EVERY.THING!!**

**Orihime: We just watched a movie. I feel bad though, because I fell over and landed right on top of him. His face was stuck in between my….well you know.**

**Tatsuki: Your what!? Your boobs!? Are you sure you didn't do that on purpose, Orihime!?**

**Orihime: I'm sure! He even lifted me up and placed me back down on the couch himself. Although he wouldn't let go of my hips for a while. It was like he was stuck or something.**

**Tatsuki: That's because he didn't want to let go. He was admiring your body! I swear Orihime, you guys would have been together a long time ago if you would notice the little things like this.**

**Orihime: I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it!**

**Tatsuki: Whatever you say, I guess.**

* * *

**_The shortest chapter ever, lol. On to chapter 3._**


	3. You Know You Do

**Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**_"You like her, don't you? Stop trying to deny it!" Ichigo's hollow shouted from within._**

_"I'm not denying anything!"_

**_"So you do like her!? A-HAH! I knew it!"_**

_"I didn't say that either!"_

**_"Well what the fuck!? Do you like her or not!?"_**

_"Maybe, I don't know, I just-…Why am I talking to you of all people about this!?"_

**_"Because I'm a part of you, dumb ass. If you like someone, Whatever and whoever you like, I'll like. It's obvious to me that you do."_**

"If that's the case, why do you keep asking me if I do or not?"

**_"I just wanted to hear your sorry ass admit it!"_**

* * *

Ichigo argued with his hollow all the way home. He opened the door only to be tackled by his kid sister, Karin. "Where in the holy hell have you been all night!?. I had to take care of the three drunk fucking stooges and I didn't get a second of sleep!"

"Sorry! Damn, I told you I was going to Inoue's!"

"Well ya left me here with-HUH? You didn't tell me that. Orihime actually let a scum bag like you into her place? You didn't do anything sexual did you??"

As soon as "Orihime" and "Sexual" left the mouth of Karin, Ichigo suddenly heard very loud footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"ICHIGO!! YOU HAD SEX!? WITH ORIHIME!? I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY SON! YOU'VE GONE AND LOST YOUR VIRGI-" Isshin was stopped mid sentence, sprinting to where Ichigo was standing, not realizing that he already had a foot up for him to run into.

As his father flew across the room, Ichigo threw his bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "We didn't do anything! And why would you want to know if we did!? You're _forty_-something!"

Isshin jumped towards his giant poster of his late wife, Masaki. "Oh my dear wife, if you could see the girls that Ichigobrings home with him you would be so proud! He's only 15, but he's already getting laid!"

"I told you we didn't do anything!! We just watched a movie. You're a fuckin' creep!!" Ichigo stomped up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut.

* * *

"That old man just never quits with the perverted comments"

"So what exactly _did_ you do last night?!" a voice spoke from his closet.

"Come on out Rukia, and I'll tell you a story." he said as he opened the closet door to see Rukia in her pajamas, reading one of her favorite manga's.

* * *

10 minutes later.

* * *

"So she "fell" on you, and your head got stuck in between her chest?"

"Yup"

"Then when you went to pick her up, you held her by her waist and pretty much undressed her with your eyes?"

"Pathetic, I know….but yeah. I feel dirty"

"And you two aren't together yet, why!?" Rukia asked as she took her reading glasses off.

"If there's to be anything between us, it's gonna be more than a physical attraction. I don't know if I like her yet, but when or if I do, It's not just gonna be for her body."

"Well you know she's one of the smartest students in school. Her ditzy qualities are what make her more attractive. She wouldn't be the same Orihime if she actually knew what she was talking about."

"True enough, but I just don't know, Rukia. I'm confused. I have this gut feeling that if something were to happen and we DID end up together, some guy who's better that me would snatch her right away."

"Oh come on! Stop being such a baby and man up. You need to realize that she loves you and only you."

"Yeah, I guess this whole "She's in love with me" thing just hasn't sunk in yet. We'll see what happens though. Anyway, how are you and Renji doin'?"

"We're fine, Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Ichigo spit out almost all of the water that he was drinking. "You're WHAT!? YOU MEAN THAT IDIOT IS GOING TO BE A FATHER!?"

"Not only that, but as of yesterday he's the new captain of the 9th division."

"HE GOT PROMOTED TOO!? What the hell is going on in Soul Society?"

* * *

The weekend passed, and Ichigo was in for another boring week of school. Although, it wouldn't be as boring with everything that was going on. "I wonder if Inoue told Tatsuki what happened…" he thought to himself as he walked through the double doors to his classroom.

"**Ichigo!** **_Get over here_**!" Tatsuki yelled as soon as Ichigo stepped foot into the room.

"Mornin Tatsu-" He wasn't able to finish, with Tatsuki slapping the back of his head. "Don't morning' me! What the hell happened with you and Orihime last week!?"

"What the hell was that for? And what are you talkin' about!?" he said.

"I'm talking about the whole 'her falling on you' on accident, and you trying to feel her up!?"

"Feel her up!? She told you that!? I just picked her up and put her back on her end of the couch!!"

"I'm just kidding, She didn't say that. She just told me you were acting a bit weird. Staring at her." Ichigo sighed and plopped down in his seat.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong with me!? Am I a pervert!?"

"No. You're just starting to have feelings for her, idiot. You should have realized this a while ago. I told you that you liked her, you're just too chicken to admit that you were wrong."

"Shut up"

"Ask her on a date"

"HUH? Why would I do that?!"

"Are you really this stupid? It would be a great way for you two to spend some one on one time together."

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime happily said as she sat down by Tatsuki.

"Mornin'."

As class went on, Tatsuki would turn around and give Ichigo the occasional death glare. He finally gave into her demands, catching up with Orihime as she and Tatsuki walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Inoue. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well, uh. "Zombie Vigilante 3" comes out this weekend, and I was wondering if you would, uh, if you would like to go with me?"

Orihime's eyes widened about ten feet. The love of her life was asking her to go to the movies with him. One of her favorite movies! This couldn't get any better.

"Who, me!? Y-you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to"

"Who else is going?"

"No one else, it's just us two"

"R-really? Are you sure you want to?"

"Uhhh, if you don't want to then it's-"

"Okay! I'll go with you!"

"...alright then. It's a date"

"Okay then!" It took a few seconds for Orihime to realize what Ichigo had just said. As soon as she did, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

**"IT'S A DATE!?"**

* * *

Another boring week of school passed, and the weekend arrived. The day was Saturday, and it was a few hours before Ichigo would take Orihime to the movies.

While Ichigo wasn't planning on wearing anything special, Orihime on the other hand, was panicking.

"Tatsuki!? what should I wear!?"

"Calm down! I'm sure you have something in here that he'll like"

After hours of analyzing every last shoe, sock, thong, bra, shirt, and pair of jeans in Orihime's closet, they finally decided on a simple, but cute outfit with pants that would make her butt "look bigger".

"See, he'll like it!"

"You think so?"

"I don't think it would take much to impress a guy like Ichigo"

"Tatsuki, I'm nervous. What should I say? What should I do?"

"The only thing I can say is, be yourself. Don't try to impress him by acting like someone else, be you."

As soon as Tatsukiwas finished with giving advice, Ichigo knocked on the front door.

"There he is!"

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Tatsuki! I'll be back later"

Orihime opened the door to greet her love, she had about a million butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"You look nice" Ichigo said, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks!" she said as she blushed wildly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do it"

With that, they were off to the movies. On their first date.

* * *

**_R&R son! haha._**


	4. Progress Is a Slow Process

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4! R&R.**

* * *

There was a cool breeze every now and then, as Ichigo and Orihime made their way towards the Karakura Cinema. They had already spotted the long line before they even got there, luckily Ichigo had bought tickets in advance.

They arrived at 9:00, with the movie starting at 10:15. Since the line was so long, they probably wouldn't be inside until about 9:45. It was the biggest movie premier of the year, so there were spotlights everywhere. They even had a red carpet out front. The local news channel was also on the scene.

They stood in line for about ten minutes until Ichigo finally decided to strike a conversation.

"So Inoue, did you hear about Rukia? She's pregnant with Renji's baby. Crazy right!?"

"Yeah, sure is!" She laughed with a bit of nervousness mixed into it. It only made everything more awkward.

"Hey, so uh, you've seen the first Zombie Vigilante, right? What was it about?" Ichigo asked, scratching his head. Orihime suddenly went into her super informative mode. Sometimes Tatsuki wondered if she ever took a breath in between words whenever she talked

"Oh, it's great! It's about this Zombie who's Zombie family is killed by a group of Zombies! And-"

Ichigo had no intention of caring about what, or who was in the movie. He just wanted to hear Orihime talk. Her voice was as beautiful as her face. She really was a princess, no, she was a goddess. Sent down from the heavens above.

**_"Wow, King. You really are turning into a pervert"_**

_"Shut up! I'm no damn perv! It's not my fault she's beautiful"_

**_"Whatever you say, perv"_**

_"…"_

**_"I meant King"_**

_"I thought so, perv"_

* * *

Before they knew it, they were at the front of the line. "Finally! And with about 10 minutes to spare. You want something from the refreshment stand, Orihime?"

"Sure! Popcorn please! Oh and some sour bean candy! And a Jumbo size Cola!"

"Wow. You've got a hell of a sweet tooth."

"I-Is that bad!?"

"No, of course not. I kind of have one myself. Hey, could you go find us some seats?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his wallet out.

"Oh sure! I'll see you in there"

"Hi, what'll ya have?" the cashier asked Ichigo. "Um, I'll take two large drinks, two bags of sour bean candy, and a jumbo popcorn"

"Sure thing sir!"

* * *

As Ichigo waited for his snacks, a tall, slim young woman with black hair, along with her friends, made their way towards the lone 15 year old.

"Hey there, cutie. What's your name?"

"Ichigo. Just so you know, I'm here with someone."

"So what? What does that have to do with me? With anything?"

"You called me 'cutie', so I'm guessing you and your friends are interested. I'm here with a girl. A girl you couldn't even compare with. Not you, not any of your fast ass friends, not anyone in this whole theater."

"And who might this girl be?"

Ichigo smirked and pointed at Orihime, who was at the time shifting her head back and forth, looking for theater eight so she could find seats.

The girl and her friends were completely blown away. Orihime was everything Ichigo had told them. None of the females within a 10 mile vicinity could compare to her, and they all knew it. All of the girls frowned in shame, and walked away.

* * *

Ichigo grabbed all of his snacks and headed for theater eight. As he walked in, he spotted Orihime in a corner, waving her arms wildly, signaling him over.

"Kurosaki-kun! Over here!" She silently shouted. The theater was packed full of people.

"Here's your sugar rush for the night" Ichigo said sarcastically as he handed Orihime all of the things she had asked for.

"Thanks, the movie is just about to start."

* * *

The movie was about 30 minutes in, and the Zombie Hero had just made his way into the evil zombie fortress. Until out of nowhere, a giant zombie snake pops up!

Orihime yelped and jumped, her head rested on Ichigo's shoulder. He looked over at her and could see her blushing, even in the almost pitch black theater. He smiled and looked back at the screen

_**"He's not moving! He smiled!"**_She quietly thought to herself. After a few seconds, Ichigo lifted his arm, making Orihime adjust her current position. It had only been for a few moments, but she already missed his shoulder.

**_"Do it! You know you want to!"_**

_"Shut up! Damn it!"_

**_"Stop being a pussy and do it! It's no big deal! It's not like she's gonna freak on you or something!"_**

_"I hate you sometimes"_

Orihime frowned inside. **_"I knew it was too good to be true, maybe he didn't-EEP!"_**

Ichigo had extended his arm around her, letting her head rest on his chest. They both exchanged looks, and blushed.

**_"He put his arm around me!"_**

She snuggled up a bit closer to see if maybe this was a mistake, and he was trying to reach for something behind her. Instead, he welcomed her closeness.

**_"This is so great! He's actually holding me!"_**

_"This is so crazy! She's letting me hold her!"_

**"I told ya she wouldn't do anything, lame ass"**

_"You're right for once, but you're still a perv"_

**"If I'm a perv, then you're a perv, Sherlock"**

_"Oh go to hell"_

* * *

**_"I've got a feeling, a feeling deep inside, oh yeah..."_**

* * *

The movie ended, an the pair made their way outside of the theater, where the local news channel was interviewing people who had seen the movie.

One reporter and a camera man rushed to Ichigo and Orihime, microphone in hand.

"Sir! Did you and your girlfriend enjoy the movie?" the reporter asked. Ichigo didn't know how to reply, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"…Yeah"

"Yeah!? That's it?!"

"That's it!" Ichigo scratched the back of his head again, and quickly walked out of the door, with Orihime trailing right behind him.

"Hold on Ichigo! I need to go to the little girls room. Be right back!" Orihime said as she ran back into the theater and towards the bathroom.

As Orihime made it to the ladies room, she couldn't help but notice a man waiting outside of the entrance. He had short, black hair, and wore silver square spectacles.

It was Uryu. The man who had cheated on her with another woman a few months before tonight.

Uryu looked up, and shrugged.

"Hi" he said.

"Uh, Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for someone"

"Is it…her?"

"….Yeah"

"Oh."

A girl with long, brown hair walked out of the bathroom and gave Uryu a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, ready when you are" Uryu said as he took her hand and walked away.

Ichigo was waiting outside for Orihime when he noticed Uryu and the mystery woman walk out of the theater. They both exchanged glares, but nothing more. Ichigo had known what he did to Orihime, but it was more than just that. Uryu had completely deserted all of his friends and switched schools as if it didn't mean anything. Ichigo highly resented him because of that.

Orihime came out of the bathroom and walked to where Ichigo was waiting. She had a slight frown on her face, and Ichigo knew exactly why. He asked out of curiosity anyway.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, can we go home now?"

"Sure"

* * *

Uryu's presence had all but ruined Orihime's night. Seeing his face brought back memories of the pain he had put her through when he cheated. Although she herself was in love with another man, she would never stoop to the level of adultery.

The walk home was mostly silent, with Orihime frowning most of the way. They arrived at Orihime's front door and turned to face each other.

"Well, I had a good time with you tonight, Orihime"

"Yeah, me too!."

"Could we do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that. I'd like it a lot, actually"

"Alright. Well, goodnight, I'll see you at school"

**_"KISS HER!!"_**

_"What!? No!"_

**_"Wow you're a punk! Do it! Trust me, she'll enjoy it!"_**

Instead of listening to his hollow, Ichigo opened his arms up, giving Orihime a hug. "Goodnight, Orihime" he said in a low voice.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo walked down the stairs and down the street towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

Orihime unlocked her front door and walked in only to be greeted Tatsuki, who was covered in chip crumbs. She was awoken by the door closing shut.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, hey Orihime!"

"Hey"

"So? How'd it go!?"

"It was fun, that is until I saw Uryu there. He was with the girl he…cheated on me with"

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

"Well, how was Ichigo?"

"Good, he actually held me throughout most of the movie!"

"Really!? Ichigo making an intimate move on a girl?! Who would have ever though-"

"I think I'm going to bed now, Tatsuki. I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Oh, alright then. Night Hime"

"Goodnight"

* * *

Ichigo walked home with his hands in his pockets, and with his hood up. It was pretty chilly outside.

**_"You should have kissed her"_**

_"Now's not the time"_

**_"What the fuck do you mean 'Now's not the time!?'"_**

_"I mean, not on the first date. Maybe next time."_

**_"What if there is no next time!"_**

Ichigo had already made it home and was about to hit the sack.

_"You know, you worry too much"_

* * *

**_"I've got a feeling, A feeling I can't hide, oh no..."_**

* * *

**_Did you like? Yes? No? Review it damn it! Haha. Nahh I'm just kiddin. You can if you want to though! Chap. 5 coming soon! Not today though since I have hella partying to do, since it's the 4th and all. Keep reading!_**


	5. Broken Heart X2

**Chapter 5, enjoy.**

* * *

**"Jim ran to Martha and grabbed her hand. 'I'll never leave you alone my love!, please don't do this!' Martha threw his hand off of her and screamed 'I have to do it! I have to kill my father!'"**

* * *

Rukia was in the middle of her favorite manga "Family Slayer". Ichigo was studying for the final test of the school year before the summer came. A vein was popping out of his head as he stomped towards the closet and violently opened the door.

"**_RUKIA!!_** WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO READ THAT OUT LOUD?!"

"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS BETTER!! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!"

"I CAN'T MIND SHIT WHEN THERE'S SOME CRAZY GIRL IN MY CLOSET!"

"Oh shut up already!" Rukia said as she climbed out of the closet and sat on Ichigo's bed. "So how was the date?"

"Eh, it was pretty good. Only downside was Uryu being there with some chick."

"Really!? That must have been hard for Orihime."

"Fuck that, he's the one who cheated on her, why should she feel bad!? Why should-OW!"

Rukia slapped Ichigo in the back of the head with the manga in her hand. "You really don't know anything about relationships, do you?" "What are you talkin-"

"It's not like she didn't love him. He just wasn't you. His name isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. He couldn't handle her loving someone else more than him. Before the could even reach a mutual agreement, he just went and cheated on her. Not the best way of ending a relationship."

"What does this have to do with her feeling bad?"

"The whole reason they broke up is because of YOU, Ichigo. No one ever knows how you feel, so I'm pretty sure Uryu was infuriated with that. Orihime loving a guy, not knowing if he feels the same. It broke his heart, so to him, the only way of making it even was breaking her heart. Two broken hearts, but there's only one that you could heal, with your own love."

"You know, everything was fine until that last sentence. You're goin' overboard with that romantic crap"

"Well sew me for trying to explain shit to you!! Idiot!!"

* * *

"So he was there with that other girl, huh?"

"Yeah, he just acted like it didn't mean anything to him that he cheated". Orihime had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Orihime, I know it's hard, but I honestly didn't think it was going to last anyway."

"Why not?!"

"Because he hated the fact that Ichigo was on your mind more than he was. He hated it, and it showed. I wouldn't have been able to take it either if I were him. Although I wouldn't have just cheated like a dumb ass."

Orihime frowned. Tatsuki sat down on the couch and put an arm around her. "Look, Orihime. All that matters right now is that you love Ichigo. Fuck Uryu for cheating on you, Ichigo would never do that. Stop worrying so much about the past. Look at it this way, What you've been wishing for could come true soon!"

"You're right, Tatsuki. Thank you"

Tatsuki patted her best friend's head. "No problem, kid."

* * *

The weekend had once again come and go, with today being the last day of school left until the summer break. As Ichigo walked to school, he had remembered that a few days ago last year, he became a Shinigami.

_"Ahh, that's when it started. I was so weak back then"_

**_"And you still are"_**

_"What are you talkin' about!? I've kicked your ass like a hundred times"_

**_"Because you got lucky. Plus if it wasn't for me, you definitely would be dead by now. Byakuya had your ass back then and you know it."_**

_"I hate when you're right"_

**_"Yeah, and that time when-"_**

"Ichigo! We need to talk, follow me!". Tatsuki shouted from her desk as Ichigo walked into class. She got up and pulled him back into the hallway.

* * *

"What's up?"

"It's about Orihime."

"Is something wrong!?"

"Look, don't be too forward with her. I think she's still in recovery from her last relationship."

"I had a feeling she was, she looked pretty down when we were walkin' home from the movie-"

"Don't you **DARE **break her heart, or I'll break every bone in your body. You will most definitely die a very slow death" Tatsuki had Ichigo pinned up against the locker.

"Is there a good reason why you're being so forceful?. But really, let go of me already."

"I'm just making sure you know what will happen if you pull the same shit that Uryu did"

"Tatsuki, you of all people should know that I'm not Uryu. We're not the same person. I would never do that, Okay?" Tatsuki let her grip of Ichigo's school uniform go.

"Alright, alright. I trust you. Oh, and another thing" Almost instantly, Ichigo was once again pinned to the wall.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HER GOODNIGHT!?"**

"Oh damn it, you too?! I didn't think I was supposed to! Give me a damn break, I'm not use to doin' this kinda shit!"

"Well, next time I better hear about you puttin' a wet one on her, or else!"

"Uhm, how come you're so perverted all of a sudden?!"

* * *

The test was pretty easy for Ichigo, passing with a 95. Orihime didn't show up to school that day, having already took the test last week. Ichigo anxiously watched the clock and waited for it to hit "2:00"…it was 1:59:50, with seconds feeling like hours.

_"Damn it, hurry up!"_Ichigo thought to himself.

**_1:59:55_**

"Only 5 more seconds and I'm off to the beach!" Ichigo could hear his other classmates' excitement.

**_RING RING RING_**

The hallways roared with the shouts of "we're free!" while every student rushed out of their classrooms. Ichigo and Tatsuki were the first people out of the classroom, and out of the school.

* * *

"Can you believe it? It's finally over!" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, seriously. I was gonna kill myself if that clock was any slower"

As they walked out of the school gates, Keigo came running behind the two.

"Hey, are you guys goin' to the skating rink tonight!? Everyone is gonna be there to celebrate!"

Tatsuki shifted her head towards Ichigo and smiled, "Yeah, we'll go!"

"Alrighty then!, I'll see you tonight!" Keigo said as he ran off towards his house.

"You know where we're going now, right?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm pretty sure I have an Idea of where. Let's go"

* * *

Orihime was watching T.V. when she heard her a knock on her door, she opened it and was greeted with a hug from her best friend, and a wave from Ichigo.

"What's going on guys!?" Orihime asked, cheerful as ever. Tatsuki lightly elbowed Ichigo in the side, making him speak up.

"Uhh, well everyone is headed to the skating rink tonight, and I-" He was cut short by Tatsuki, who pushed him out of the way and finished his request herself. "He was wondering if you would do him the honor of being his date!?"

"Sure! I'll go! It sounds like fun!"

Dusting himself off, Ichigo had used the arm of Orihime's couch to help himself up. "Great, well, I'll see you around…8:00?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go home and enjoy yourself, Ichigo" Tatsuki hurried him out of Orihime's apartment. She closed the door, turned around and put her hands on Orihime's shoulders.

"You, have another date. This is where the romance really has to show. You've got to wear a _sexy_ outfit tonight!"

"But I don't know if I have a-"

"Of course you do! You just don't know it yet!" Tatsuki said as she pulled Orihime towards her room. She put a dramatic tone in her voice.

"Oh, Orihime, what _ever_ would you do without me?"

* * *


	6. Kiss&Skate

**_Enjoy chapter 6._**

**_And just incase you didn't know_**

_Ichigo_

**_Ichigo's hollow_**

**_Orihime's thoughts_**

* * *

Tatsuki dashed towards Orihime's closet, with Orihime herself right behind. She immediately started shuffling clothes out of the tiny space.

"You have to have like, one of those short skirts or something, right!?" the karate expert asked. Over the past few weeks she had become Orihime's unofficial fashion advisor.

Orihime was standing in the middle of her room, half naked. All she had on was her bra and panties, while dodging various amounts of her own clothing.

Finally, Tatsuki's bombardment was over. She pulled out an insanely short black skirt that Orihime was sure it wasn't as small back when she use to wear it...in elementary school. "See! I told you there was something here! Wear your shorts under it though, don't want Chizuru peeking under there."

"Okay, but what about-"

"Your shirt!? I already got it covered. Put this on" Tatsuki handed her a white short sleeved t-shirt, with a black, long sleeved shirt to wear under it.

Orihime put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. "Do you think Kurosaki-kun will like it??"

"He would have to be the gayest man on earth to not like it. Don't worry, you look good."

"Okay. Tatsuki?, do you think we would be right for each other? Kurosaki-kun and I?"

Tatsuki sat down on Orihime's bed and motioned for her to sit beside her. "I do. Ichigo is the type of guy who doesn't rely on anyone. He puts so much weight on his shoulders, and it clearly stresses him out. He hasn't smiled since...well, you know. This is where you come in. You're like a breath of fresh air, Orihime. You're such a kind person, and that's what he needs."

Tatsuki finished helping her friend dress and looked at the time on her cell phone. "We should head out now, it's already 8:00."

Ichigo was already on his way to the skating rink. He had invited Rukia and Renji to go along with him.

* * *

**Ichigo: I still can't believe it**

**Renji: Believe what?**

**Ichigo: That the most idiotic guy I know is going to be a father.**

**Renji: Hey, well at least I'm gettin' some-**

**Rukia: What the hell do you mean 'gettin' some' ? Asshole!**

**Renji: Shut up**

**Rukia: Anyway, are you and Orihime making any progress, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Well, not really. I'm still trying to get use to someone…loving me.**

**Rukia: Well whatever you do, you better do it quick before she's gone.**

**Renji: Psh, are you kididn me? She ain't goin nowhere.**

**Rukia: And you would know, how?**

**Renji: Isn't it obvious? She's fuckin' crazy for him. I wouldn't be surprised if she secretly sleeps outside of Ichigo's house just so she could be close to him.**

**Ichigo: Speaking from past experiences, Renji?**

**Renji: The fuck are you talkin about!?**

**Rukia: More that a few times, and it wasn't his choice. I made him do it.**

**Ichigo: Hah! You loser! How pathetic!**

**Renji: Shut your mouth, Strawberry!**

**Rukia: Would you two calm down!. This seems to be the place**

* * *

The three were right across the street from the Karakura City Skating Rink. The parking lot was full of cars, and one could see hundreds of people coming in and out. People from all of the different schools in the area were inside.

As they made their way through the sea of cars, they spotted Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime standing outside.

* * *

Tatsuki and Orihime were standing in line with Chad, who they caught up with on their way to the rink.

"There's a lot of people here!, This should be fun!" Tatsuki yelped.

"Yeah. I wonder when Kurosaki-kun is going to come." Orihime nervously said.

"Not even Ichigo would miss this night" Chad said, in his usual low tone.

"Speaking of Ichigo, I think I can see him!" Tatsuki shouted. Pointing in his direction. Orihime turned around franticly. "Where!?"

"Right there! You can't miss that hair!"

"Ichigo!! Over here!!" Tatsuki waved her arms and signaled the group over.

* * *

As Ichigo walked up to his friends, he noticed Orihime's worried face immediately light up with Ichigo's arrival. The sight of her instantly filled his stomach with butterflies. She was stunning in each and every way possible. Her skirt was barely enough to cover up. If it was any other girl, he'd think they were slutty, with no class, but Orihime made everything she wore look amazing.

"Hey, Inoue"

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

They suddenly stopped talking, and stared into each others eyes.

"Uhm, D-do you like my outfit? Tatsuki helped me pick it out"

Ichigo's eyes were locked into her curvy body.

**_"Damn, look at that body. She's fuckin hot. I would do so many things to her-"_**

_"Shut.The.Fuck.Up!!"_

**_"What? You know you want to! Stop bein' so scared and make a move! Tonight is the night!"_**

"I-Is everything alright, Kurosaki-kun??"

"Y-yeah. Let's go in already"

* * *

**I've got a feeling, it keeps me on my toes. Oh yeah...**

* * *

The group walked into the huge building and saw hundreds upon hundreds of people having fun. There were actually two levels, both with skating rinks on them.

"Let's go get some skates, before they run out of em'" Ichigo said.

As they made their way towards the roller skate rental booth, Tatsuki caught up to Ichigo and pulled him to the side.

"Ichigo, I think tonight is the night"

"For what?!"

"For you to make a move, idiot!! Let her know that she shouldn't even be thinking about Uryu's cheatin' ass anymore…kiss her!"

"I wouldn't even know when to! What would I look like if I just randomly kissed her and she back hands me or something"

"Do you really think Orihime would hurt you? She wouldn't hurt a fly. She's scared of walking on tree branches because she thinks it's rude to 'step on their feet'. I doubt she would hurt you."

"…"

"Don't worry, you'll know when."

* * *

The gang had rented their skates and made their way towards the rink.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Renji asked Rukia. He looked down at her baby bump, then back up at her.

"Renji, you don't have to worry so much. I'll be alright."

"Whatever. Just makin' sure"

"I hate when you do that, you know."

"Do what!?"

**"That!"**

"What the fuck is that!?"

"That '**_whatever_**' shit!"

"Get over it"

"You know, You're an asshole sometimes."

"Likewise. Now hurry up and get your ass out there. You're holding the line up."

* * *

The skating rink was a huge oval, with big metal railings on the side, so anyone could balance their selves out before skating.

Balancing on skates was something Orihime was terribly, terribly bad at. Luckily Tatsuki was at her side at all times.

"Wow. You're already clumsy as hell. Adding skates just makes it worse, doesn't it?" Tatsuki sarcastically told her best friend, while helping her up. "Yeah I guess so!-"

"Hey sexy girl! Show us some skin!"

Some of the other guys from different schools were whistling at Orihime. She felt uncomfortable, to say the least. "Don't worry about those pervs" Tatsuki told her.

The night went on, and Ichigo had been in and out of the rink, occasionally heading to the restaurant downstairs with Chad, Renji, Keigo, and Mizurio.

"It's packed in here! Look at all the girls!" Keigo was as excited as ever. "Yeah. I might end up getting a few numbers from those senior girls over there. They've been glancing at me all night" Mizurio said, flipping his cell phone open.

"Oh shut up!! What makes you think they're interested in you?"

"I bet they've already heard about me."

"Oh please! You're not that popular just because you date older women."

"Just because I let you hang out with me doesn't mean I don't have a life."

Keigo jumped out of his chair, a horrid look on his face. "You **LET** me hang out with you?! How cruel!"

* * *

Ichigo, Chad and Renji got up from their seats and made their way back upstairs to the skating rink. The party was almost over, and Ichigo hadn't seen Orihime since they had all gotten their skates.

As they made it upstairs, the lights started dimming. The DJ stopped the music and made an announcement.

* * *

**"It's time for the last song. I want all the guys out there to grab that special someone, hold em tight, and don't let go. Thanks for coming out!"**

* * *

_"Damn it! Where's Inoue!?"_

**_"Are you blind, or just stupid? Maybe both!?"_**

_"Kiss my ass you-"_

**_"She's right behind you"_**

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw Orihime standing in front of him. Tatsuki was behind her, winking. "Remember what I said earlier" she mouthed.

"Would you, uh, like to dance, Inoue??"

"Y-yes! Okay"

* * *

They made their way onto the rink. Ichigo had never slow danced before, so he was a bit confused.

"Uh, where do I-"

"Here, I think you put your hands like this, and mine are like this"

Orihime took Ichigo's hands and put them around her waist. She then put her arms around his shoulders.

"Ohhh, I get it now."

**_"What are you doing!? That was supposed to be you doin' that!"_**

_"Give me a break!"_

**_"I'll give you a break once you start growing a pair of balls!"_**

* * *

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Ichigo asked as they danced. "Yeah, even though I kept falling" Orihime said, laughing at herself.

**_"It's okay though, now that you're holding me again"_** she thought to herself.

* * *

The song was coming to an end, and it was about time for Ichigo to do what Tatsuki had told him to do. She was dancing with Chad right behind the two, signaling for him to make a move.

"Do it! It's now or never!" she silently said.

Ichigo turned his head towards Orihime.

"Look, Inoue. I don't know what this feeling is that comes over me whenever I see you, but I like it. I like you, Inoue. I really do"

**_"Here we go!"_**

"Kurosaki-kun, I-mphh!"

Ichigo had pulled her closer to him, and caressed his lips with hers. It sent a shock wave through both of the two. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her even closer.

Orihime's heart would surely be jumping out of her chest soon. His kiss was something she wasn't expecting, but something she had wanted, she had dreamed of ever since they became classmates.

The song finally ended, and their lips parted. Orihime was still dazed from the kiss, which made Ichigo look concerned.

"Was it okay for me to do that!? I didn't mean to just-"

"Kurosaki-kun, it's okay. I wanted you to."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been wanting this for so long. It's so great to hear those words from you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt before? Were you scared?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I have. They day I was forced to go to Hueco Mundo. I could only say goodbye to one person, and that was you. Unfortunately, you were asleep." They both exchanged laughs, as they returned their skates to the booth.

"So does this mean we're together?" Orihime asked. Ichigo suddenly took her hand and held it in his.

"I'd like to think that" he said, grinning.

* * *

**I've got a feeling, I think that everybody knows. Oh yeah...**

* * *

Tatsuki and Rukia were behind the new couple, whispering to themselves.

"I've never seen Ichigo smile so much. He looks happy…for once" Rukia said.

"What's there to not be happy about? He finally found the one for him." Tatsuki replied.

"Yeah, but does he love her? I really don't want them to end up like her last relationship did"

"Ichigo wouldn't do that to her, ever. On his side it's not love yet, but it's sure as hell getting there."

* * *


	7. The Protector's Dream

**Enjoy chapter 7.**

* * *

The night at the skating rink had ended with the best possible outcome. Everyone who had gone had a good time, except the heart broken Chizuru, whom Tatsuki had dealt with personally a few times for eye raping Orihime.

It was about 1:30 in the morning and the new couple had waved goodbye to their friends (Renji and Rukia had already left to Soul Society) and made their way to Orihime's house. Orihime's face was beaming with happiness, while Ichigo had a tiny glint of it in his eyes.

* * *

"We are officially on a first name basis now. Call me Ichigo"

"R-Really? Okay!" Orihime had only referred to him as Ichigo whenever she was talking to herself.

Ichigo let go of her hand and decided to put his arm around her. "So, I'm curious. What exactly did you tell me while I was sleeping?"

"Um, well I was talking about what I wanted to be. A teacher, an Astronaut, and I wanted to own my own cake shop. I also wanted to go to the doughnut shop and ask for everything on the menu! Then to the ice cream parlor and do the same!"

Ichigo laughed as he walked up the stairs with Orihime towards her apartment. "Was that it?"

"Well...no"

"What else did you say?"

"I said I could live five lifetimes over, and for those five lifetimes…" She took his hand into hers and stared into his eyes.

"I'd fall in love with the same person". Ichigo's expression immediately softened. His mouth hung open, and his eyes had widened a bit.

"I never thought I meant that much to you…"

Orihime tilted Ichigo's head up with her finger, and pressed her lips against his. "You mean the world to me."

**_"Wow, what a corny line! She's lucky she's hot!"_**

_"Shut up for two seconds, dumb ass"_

"Goodnight, Orihime" Ichigo held her by the waist as they shared a short, but passionate kiss goodbye.

* * *

Orihime walked into her apartment, closed the door behind her, and nearly fainted from the feelings surging through her five foot, two inch frame.

"It's really happening. I can't believe-"

"So how does it feel!?"

Orihime immediately opened her eyes to see Tatsuki sitting on her couch. "How did you get here so fast!?"

"I went home to change. You gave me a key…like three years ago."

"Oh yeaaaah" Orihime had a dimwitted expression on her face as she sat down next to her friend.

"So did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes! It was everything that I had imagined Tatsuki."

"I'm glad you two finally found each other-"

"Thank you, Tatsuki."

"For what!?"

"For helping me through this. At first I thought I would be forever heart broken over Uryu, but now I have Ichigo. It took you to realize that Ichigo is the real love of my life. None of this would have happened if you weren't here for me." Orihime said. The words she spoke were causing tears to stream down her face. Tatsuki scooted towards her and gently wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**_"Is she a good kisser!?"_**

_"None of your business"_

**_"Did you feel her up?"_**

_"You're such a fuckin perv!"_

**_"Oh come on! This is crucial information!"_**

_"Go get your own girlfriend to fantasize about"_

**_"HOW!? I'm stuck in this thick head of yours with this old man! He just stands there and stares at the fuckin sky all day!"_**

_"You complain a lot, don't you?"_

**_"I hate it in here, you would too if you were in my shoes."_**

_"Technically speaking, I am-"_

**_"Don't say it"_**

_"…Goodnight, perv"_

Ichigo slipped into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. After a while, he could hear a voice in his head, and it wasn't his hollow.

* * *

**"Ichigo! It's time to go! It's Ichiro's first day at the Shinigami Academy and Ukitake-Sensei will be expecting him soon!" Orihime yelled from downstairs. **

**He shot up and threw his captain's robe over his shoulders. He had been given the 5th squad by the Captain-Commander Yamamoto. A few years later, Orihime Kurosaki (Yes, they're married) had their first child., Ichiro, meaning "First son". It was a name that she herself had decided on.**

**"Daddy, hurry up!"**

**"Alright already, I'm comin!" Ichigo rushed down the stairs and saw his orange haired son sitting at the dining room table with eagerness in his young, bright face.**

**"You ready, kid?!" Ichigo rustled up his son's hair.**

**"Yeah! Maybe one day I'll be a Captain like you!"**

**"Haha! Yeah, maybe"**

**"You headin' out too?" he asked Orihime**

**"Yes, Isane and I are recruiting new healers for the division. They're in high demand because of the 11th squad. You know how crazy Zaraki can get."**

**After Unohana was promoted to be a part of the Central 46, Orihime had become the new Captain of the 4th squad.**

**"Alright, I'll see you around then" he said as he gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. As he walked out of the door, Orihime's voice started to fade away.**

**"Ichigo?"**

**The voice started to gain some bass.**

**"ICHIGO!!"**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open to see his father bursting through his bedroom, a foot flying at him. He ducked and watched as Isshin flew out of the window, yet again.

"I'm not paying for that shit either!"

After Yuzu had pulled all of the glass shards from her fathers behind, the family relaxed in the living room. Ichigo and his dad were watching the news, while Yuzu and Karin were eating breakfast.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Yuzu chirped, walking towards the door.

"…Is Ichigo here?"

"Yes he is. Ichigo, it's for you"

_"Huh? Wonder who it could be…"_Ichigo stood up and walked towards the door. He wasn't expecting anyone over at his house at this time in the morning.

He definitely wasn't expecting Uryu to be standing in his doorway either.

* * *


	8. WeDreamAlike

**Enjoy chapter 8**

* * *

Orihime had almost instantly passed out after chatting with her best friend about her new relationship. She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas.

As she slept, the image of a small child with bright orange hair started to appear in her head.

* * *

**"Mommy!"**

**"Mommy!!" Ichiro tugged Orihime's Captain's robe. "Yes?"**

**"Can I have a hug goodbye!?"**

**"Of course! You don't even have to ask!"**

**"Do I have to ask!?" Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.**

**"The same goes for you" Orihime said, kissing her husband on the cheek, then hugging her son. "I'll see you two later!"**

**Orihime had learned how to flash step from none other than Yoruichi. Although she knew the technique, she was still the clumsiest woman on two feet. She stumbled in front of her division office, but was caught by her very own Lieutenant. **

**"Are you alright? Hime-Taicho?" The concerned Isane asked. Orihime was referred to as "Hime-Taicho" around Soul Society. Ichigo had already held the title of "Kurosaki-Taicho"**

**"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks!. So how are things going so far?"**

**"Pretty good, I would say. Kurosaki-Taicho's siblings seem to be fitting in well. Yuzu is perfect for this squad. Karin is the more agressive, skillfull one, so we decided to place her into the 2nd division under Soifon-Taicho. There's talk that she's the front runner for the Lieutenant spot after Ōmaeda's passing."**

**"How wonderful! I think Soifon will have her hands full with her!" she said as she sat down at her desk.**

**An hour went by, and Orihime was filling out hundreds of papers. As she worked, Isane came knocking at her office door. **

**"Yes? What is it?"**

**"You have visitors"**

**The office door opened and Ichigo walked in, with his Lieutenant in tow. **

**"How's work going?" He asked her. "It's fine so far, as usual. Is there something you need?"**

**Ichigo moved aside and let Momo take center stage. "Uhm, Hime-Taicho? I-I was wondering if you and Kurosaki-Taicho would like to come to my…w-wedding?"**

**Orihime squealed with happiness, stood up and hugged her husbands vice captain. "Of course we'll go! Right?" She turned her head towards Ichigo for approval. "Yeah. Toshiro would have my ass if I didn't go anyway"**

**"Okay, here's you invitation. I'll also need help with the planning of the ceremony." Momo explained.**

**"Oh, and one more thing, Orihime" Ichigo said. **

**Suddenly his voice started to fade out.**

**"Orihime?"**

* * *

The voice suddenly changed pitch. **_"Ichigo? His voice isn't that high…"_**

"Orihime! Time to wake up!. I'm starving!"

Orihime opened her eyes and saw Tatsuki standing in her door way. "I was calling your name for at least ten minutes! Were you having a dream or something?"

"You could say that"

* * *

**Ichigo: "So, what's this about?"**

**Uryu: "I saw you and Orihime together last night. Is the relationship official?"**

**Ichigo: "What's it to you?"**

**Uryu: "I don't feel the need to fully explain myself, so I'll get to the point. Whenever I think of Orihime, I think of the word "closure." It's something I think both her and I need. I'm already in another relationship, so there isn't a need to become overly protective of her"**

**Ichigo: "…I'm doing this for her. Not you. Go ahead and talk to her…but no funny business."**

* * *

Ichigo turned around and walked back into his house. Uryu walked out of the gate in front of the clinic, and towards Orihime's house.

Orihime decided to take a shower, leaving Tatsuki alone in the living room, eating her breakfast and watching the local sports channel. She was startled by Orihime's phone ringing on the table. "Eh, can't hurt to look." She said as she picked the phone up. "Uryu!? What's he callin-" she heard a knock at the door.

As soon as Tatsuki opened the door, she already had the words "What the hell are you doing here?" out of her mouth.

"…Is Orihime here?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her about something."

"About what?"

"Something you shouldn't concern yourself with"

"She's my best friend you fuckin idiot! Of course I'm going to concern myself-"

"Oh Tatsukiiiiiii?? I was thinking we could go to the-!?" Orihime dropped her hairbrush at the sight of Uryu.

"…Can we talk?"

"Uhm…s-sure"

* * *

Orihime lead Uryu onto her balcony, with Tatsuki eying every move the young Quincy made.

"So…what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to come and say…sorry. Sorry for every little thing that I ever did before. Although, in all honesty you should think about my position in the relationship. How do you think I felt about you loving someone else?"

"I don't think that gives you the right to cheat."

"I know…but-"

"I tried talking to you about it, but you were never in the mood. You never once tried to make things better, but I did. I love Ichigo and everyone knows, but I didn't and haven't ever slept with him-"

"_Orihime!._ I realize that what I did was very wrong, but there's no need to rub it in. Although things wen't bad between us, look at us now. Both of us are in relationships. You're finally happy, and I plan on staying committed. I don't see why or how we can't make a friendship out of this."

"…I guess you're right. I'm not the kind of person to hate someone anyway"

"So…friends?" Uryu stuck his hand out, signaling for a handshake. Orihime held her towel up with one hand, and shook Uryu's hand with the other. "Friends"

As they walked back into the house, Tatsuki immediately came charging at Uryu with the Chappy lamp that Rukia had given to Orihime as a birthday present. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU-"

"Tatsuki! It's okay!. Plus I like that lamp!" Orihime shouted. Tatsuki removed the Satan like expression on her face, and put the lamp back on the ground.

"Uhh, I think I'll be leaving now." Uryu walked out of the door and made his way towards his house.

* * *

"So he wants to be friends now!? After all of the shit he put you through?!"

"I think it's okay. He was just looking for closure."

"Whatever you say." Tatsuki said as she plopped back down on the couch. "So, what was that dream of yours about??"

"Well I...I dreamed that Ichigo and I w-were...married. We had a little boy named Ichiro"

"Doesn't seem out of the ordinary to me"

"This one was different though. Usually I dream about him being in my position. Now that we're together...it's like I'm dreaming of the future. We had a little family and everything. He was happy, I was happy...everything was just great."

"You really love that guy, don't ya?"

"Of course!"

"I see. Oh and by the way, his birthday is on Saturday, I hope your thinkin' of something great to get him."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Ichigo is simple; you don't need to give him much to impress him, or make him happy. I say just spend the whole day with him."

"What would we do?"

"Psh, I don't know!. Whatever happens, happens"

* * *

"Haha, and his name was Ichiro you say?" Rukia laughed over the phone.

"Yeah, he looked just like me. Orange hair and everything"

"I couldn't imagine you with a child..and I definitely couldn't imagine you being a Captain anytime soon"

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement. Really though, I can't help but think I was dreaming of the future."

"Let me ask you something. During or after this dream...did you feel like you could spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I don't know!...maybe."

"You know...there's a four letter word to describe this feeling"

**_"Wow, king! You're gettin soft! Falling in love and shit!"_**

* * *

"Rukia...how did Renji tell you he was in love with you? I mean...how long did it take for him to actually say it?"

"Well, he just flat out told me that he loved me a few months after we became a couple"

"It hasn't even been 24 hours since Orihime and I have been together...-hey, I'll call you back. It's her on the other line."

"Hello? Kurosa- uhm, Ichigo?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see what you were up too"

"Hey, can we meet up somewhere? Like the park or something?"

"Uhh yeah! I'll see you in a few minutes!"

Ichigo hung the phone up and put his shoes on. He didn't know what he would say or how he would say it. One thing was for certain though, he would be on his way to the girl of his dreams. The love of his life. He threw on a black hoody and walked out of the door.

* * *


	9. Be A Soul Reaper?

**Enjoy chapter 9**

In this chapter:

_Ichigo is italicized_

**Ichigo's hollow is in bold  
**

_**Zangetsu is italicized and in bold  
**_

* * *

"Ichigo wants me to meet him at the park" Orihime told Tatsuki as she flipped her cell phone closed. "For what? Is he breaking up with you!? I'll beat his fucking face in if-"

"Uhm…I don't think so? I hope not at least" Orihime slipped her shoes on and walked towards the park; her meeting place with Ichigo.

* * *

**"So you're really gonna go through with this?!"**

_"Yeah, so what? What's the big deal? You got a problem with it?"_

**"No, it's just I'll be stuck with this boring old fart now"**

_**"I don't think I'm as old as you say."**_Zangetsu interrupted the hollow.

_"Zangetsu?! Where the hell have you been?? This idiot is annoying the shit out of me."_

_**"I've been here the whole time. I haven't felt the need to speak to you for a while ever since the war ended. I will only commence conversation with you on important matters, such as this"**__**.**_

**"You old fuck! You haven't been talkin because you've been standing on that chair with your head tilted up for fuckin ever!"**

_"Shut the hell up and let him talk. Anyway, what is it?"_

_**"As you know, whenever you are physically or mentally in pain, it starts to rain inside of this place. The clouds turn dark, the sky inherits a gloomy shade of gray"****.**_

_"Yeah…"_

_**"Ichigo. Right now…it's clear as day. This girl of yours…Orihime Inoue. She's the reason why there is no rain. There are no clouds above, only the blue sky for miles and miles. Since she has this much of an effect on things, I would advise you to keep her around. If you are truly happy, and sane, you would take my advice"****.**_

_"…Since when are you a relationship councilor? Did I miss something?"_

_**"As I've said before…it's my job to help"****.**__**  
**_

**"…you didn't say that."**

_**"What do you plan on telling her?"**_Zangetsu asked.

_"I really don't know…I haven't got that far yet."_

**"Well think fast, Sherlock. She's sittin at that bench over there"**

* * *

Ichigo looked over to see Orihime sitting at a wooden bench, on the side of the over sized statue/water fountain in the middle of the park. The sun was out, and it made it seem like she was glowing. Her long hair had a bright orange tint to it, and her face gleamed in the bright sunlight. She seemed to be occupied at the moment, as Ichigo walked over to her sitting place.

"What if he IS breaking up with me? What do I do? What-"

"Calm down!" Tatsuki yelled through the phone. "Now if it does get to that point, You'll know when he's about to break it off. When a guy like Ichigo wants to end it with a girl, he'll try to be as sweet as possible. He'll probably walk up to you, soften his expression and say he needs to tell you something. That's when you should just get up and leave. Even if you feel like crying a river, keep your head up and leave him there, speechless, wondering why the hell you didn't let him finish. That's how him and I ended, although we're still good friends, AND-"

"Orihime?…Who's that you're talkin to?" Ichigo sat down by her.

"IS THAT HIM!?"

"Oh, it's just Tatsuki. I'll call you back!" she said as she quickly threw her cell phone in her purse. "Hi! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I'm glad you came."

"Me too. So…what's up"

"Well…the thing is...I need to tell you something". As the words that Tatsuki warned her of sunk in, Orihime quickly stood up and threw a mean mug expression on her face.

"I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!" Orihime pointed at Ichigo, turned around and fake-pouted in the direction of her apartment.

"Huh?? Wait!! What the hell is going on here!? Where are you going!?"

"Home!"

**"Tha fuck? This is hella unlike her!"**

"Why!? You didn't even let me finish!"

"Well I already know what you're going to say! Tatsuki told me not to listen and to walk away!"

"She told you that!?"

"Yeah, and another thing-"

"Is it a crime to tell someone that you're in love with them!?" Ichigo yelled. Orihime stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around "…w-what did you say?". Ichigo walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I know this might be weird since it's so sudden…but…I…love you"

"You…love me?"

"…Yeah. I don't know what nonsense Tatsuki told you, but I hope you weren't thinking I called you here to break up with you"

"To be honest…that's exactly what she told me" Orihime giggled a little and put her free hand on the back of her head.

**"Jeez, What a bitch!"**

"I love you too!" Orihime said. She pulled Ichigo to her level and gave him a kiss he would never forget. From now in every moment, every kiss they shared would mean twice as more.

"I know you do, and that's what's so great about it. It's not one sided…not anymore at least."

* * *

Orihime and Ichigo walked hand in hand around the park, talking about anything that was on their minds.

"So what exactly did Tatsuki tell you??"

"She told me that I shouldn't even let you finish a word, that I should just get up and start walking away"

"You were honestly going to listen to her!?"

"I don't know!"

"Wow, I hope not!"

They both exchanged laughs, continuing their walk around the park.

"So, Ichigo. Have you ever thought of what you'll be when you grow up?"

"Well, I always thought I'd stay with the family business. I'll take over the clinic whenever my dad retires."

"What about your shinigami powers? Rukia says you're at the level of a captain"

"Yeah, I don't know if that old guy would want a living human, let alone a substitute shinigami to be the head of a division, you know…so what about you?"

"Well besides all of the stuff I've already told you, Ukitake-san said I could possibly head the 4th division one day. Unohana-san agreed with him!"

"Is that so? You're gonna be a Soul Reaper?"

"Maybe! I've always thought about it. My bankai would be so cool!"

"Haha! I couldn't imagine you with that…but hey, who knows?"

As they talked, a little boy and his mother walked in front of them.

"Hurry up, Ichiro! We're going to miss the show!"

"Okay mommy!" the little boy said as his mother picked him up and ran off.

_"What the…I swear I remember that name from somewhere."_

* * *

"So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow? Anything special??" Orihime asked, breaking his train of thought. "I don't know… I never really do anything. Did you wanna hang out??"

"Me? S-sure! I'd love to!"

Ichigo smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Okay then. So what do you wanna-" before he could finish, Ichigo's cell phone rung.

"Hello?…he did WHAT?! Shit…alright, I'm coming home."

"What's wrong?"

"My idiot dad is drunk again, breakin' shit all around the house. I'll talk to you later, alright?" He said as he kissed her on the lips one again. "Okay, bye!"

Ichigo ran home to see broken glass all around the front lawn. He walked into the house only to see his dad laying on the couch, his face in a pillow. Yuzu had a pair of huge pliers in her tiny hands and was slowly taking the broken glass shards out of Isshin's back.

"What's with you and jumping out of windows, and why does it have to always be MY window!?"

"Shutdahellup an make yer daddy some cookies!" His drunk dad replied, with slurred words. Ichigo ignored his highly intoxicated father and walked to his room. He had spent the bulk of the day with Orihime in the park, leaving him pretty tired. It was about 10 30 when he fell asleep.

As he slept, Orihime's voice crept into his head.

* * *

**"Oh Ichiiiiigoooooo" Orihime said, seductively.**

**"Yeah? What is-…wow"**

**Wow was right. Wow was the only word he could think of…I mean, who wouldn't be speechless at the jaw dropping sight of a half naked Orihime Kurosaki in front of them?**

**"Since Ichiro is out with Ukitake-sensei…I thought we could have some alone time together." She said as she slowly walked over to the bed, before tripping over a shoe and falling face first on the floor. Ichigo got up and helped his wife stand. **

**"That's a mood killer…" Orihime said as she stood up.**

**"You think so?" Ichigo swiftly tackled her onto the bed. Orihime gasped as he locked his hands around her wrists, held them above her head and whispered in her ear "Doesn't seem like it"**

**They were all over each other as if their lives depended on it. Kissing, touching, grabbing, the works. **

**"Oh Ichigo!!" Orihime moaned his name as he made a trail of wet kisses down her neck. "Ichigo!!" the voice started to fade…and was replaced with a much deeper one.**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes to see his family in his bedroom, a cake in his dads hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

* * *


	10. He's The Birthday Boy

**Enjoy chapter 10**

* * *

"Time to wake up my son! You've got a busy day ahead of you! Orihime is downstairs, don't keep her waiting!" Isshin screamed at the birthday boy.

"It's 6 30 in the morning! SHUT THE FU-…Who's here!?"

"Hi, Ichigo! Happy birthday!" Orihime happily surprised her boyfriend, popping up from behind Isshin.

"Hey….how long have you been here!?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…a few hours! Yuzu and I made the cake! Isn't that right!?" Orihime turned to Yuzu and slapped hands with her.

"Yeah! Hurry up so we can eat it!" Yuzu had a huge grin on her face as she and Orihime went on about what they did while Ichigo was asleep. Oddly enough…Isshin was also fully engaged into the conversation. Hands tightly clasped together.

_"She even gets along with my family. Look at Karin, she's as stubborn as a fuckin mule, but she's in a good mood for once ."_

He was right. Karin had a tiny smirk on her face as she leaned on the wall behind everyone.

Ichigo walked downstairs and was astounded by the detail of the decorations, which were littered all around the living room. There was even a life-size cardboard cut out of Ichigo in a tuxedo and top hat, holding a tommy gun in his hand. Orihime had known for a fact that one of Ichigo's idols just so happened to be Al Pacino.

"You made that..for me!?" Ichigo was amazed at the cut out. "Yeah! When I got home yesterday I made it. It took a few hours though. Do you like it!?"

"It's…amazing" Ichigo picked it up and stared at it, like he was looking into a mirror made out of card board. Nobody had ever done anything like this for him. "That's not all either!" Orihime picked up a small box and handed it to him.

Ichigo opened the box and took out a framed picture. It was a picture that Rukia had took of the two at the skating rink. Ichigo was holding Orihime from behind, and they both were smiling. It was their first night as a couple.

"Aww, it's so cute! I really like your hair Orihime!" As Yuzu went on about her envy of Orihime's long locks of hair, Isshin slyly walked over to Ichigo and handed him a medium sized plastic bag. The contents of the bag were wrapped in blue plastic, and there were more than one of them. A lot more.

**_"Hah! Are those what I think they are!?"_**

"What the hell you perv!! What do I need these for!?" Ichigo threw the bag of condoms at his now confused father. "The hell do you think!? It's protection!! You don't want any Ichigo Jr.'s running around this place do you!? HUH!? YOU BETTER NOT! NOW THINK SMART AND PUT THESE TO GOOD USE!"

"WELL RIGHT NOW I'M THINKIN ABOUT PUTTIN MY FISTS TO GOOD USE! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!"

"WATCH YOUR PERVERTEDNESS IN FRONT OF GUESTS!!"

Orihime suddenly felt as if she were sitting front row at a wrestling match. She imagined Ichigo and his father in tight spandex with hundreds of different colors, with matching masks. The two men threw each other across the room with reckless abandon.

"A-…are they always like this!?" Orihime asked a bored looking Karin, who was sitting with her arms folded on the couch.

"Ahh, it's nothin'. You'll get use to it."

* * *

After the father-son brawl came to a halt, the group enjoyed the cake that Orihime and Yuzu had made together, and then wished Ichigo another happy birthday as he and Orihime left to start their day.

"So what do you have planned for today!?" Ichigo asked, holding Orihime's hand. "Um, well I was thinking-"

A loud crash was heard behind the two.

Ichigo quickly turned around and stared down the Menos Grande that had just appeared. "Shit! Of all times to come, this thing had to come now!" Ichigo quickly took his soul reaper badge out and threw it against his chest, releasing his spirit form from his body.

"Orihime, step back!" Ichigo yelled as Zangetsu unraveled from it's white threads.

"Wait Ichigo! I'll handle this! Don't worry!" Orihime stepped in front of him and got in her fighting stance.

**_"What the fuck!? Is she crazy!? That thing is gonna smash her little ass!"._**He was right, Orihime had no chance against a hollow that size. "Orihime, get out of the way!" He tried to move her out of the way, but it was too late.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime screamed as Tsubaki was summoned from a corner of one of her hairpins. Her reiatsu flared as her attack sliced through the hollow like it wasn't a problem. The hollow quickly landed on the ground and disappeared in mid air.

This was the first time that Ichigo had seen her defeat a hollow so easily.

"Orihime…wow." Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back and jumped back into his body. "You've gotten a lot stronger." he stared in astonishment as Tsubaki made his way back to one of her hairpins.

"D-do you think so!?"

"Yeah! I mean, You're an outstanding healer and all, but I've never actually seen you're offensive powers much."

"I-I've been wanting to get stronger, ever since Tsubaki was shattered to pieces by that arrancar." Ichigo had remembered how Yami completely destroyed Tsubaki, and a few months later when on his way to Aizen, Ichigo had did the same to the décimo espada.

"B-but…" Orihime had her head down as she spoke. "I really wanted to get stronger…so I could protect you, Ichigo".

"You don't have to do that. I'll protect you, I don't want you to put yourself in anymore situations like this. I promise you, I will protect you with everything I have." Ichigo placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders.

"But if something were to happen…I want to be strong enough to make things better."

"Believe me, just with you being here makes everything better for me." Ichigo smirked, bent down and kissed the smiling girl, whose hands were latched onto his shirt collar.

**_"What's with you two and the corny lines!?"_**

_"Shut up. At least I don't have to sleep with a guy"_

**_"Tha fuck!? We don't sleep together you fuckin simpleton! In fact, there's nowhere TO sleep in this god-forsaken place!"_**

_"Sure, keep forcing yourself to believe that you AREN'T attracted to the old man."_

**_"Fuck you!!"_**

* * *

Not having any idea what she was doing, Orihime decided that she and Ichigo would walk to her apartment and plan out the rest of the day.

That's what it seemed like at the time.

Orihime had her real present for Ichigo waiting inside of her closet. With the Victoria's Secret tags hanging off the black, silk bra strap.

* * *

"Wait here, I'll be back!" Orihime said as she hurried into her room. Ichigo sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

**_"You know what she's doing, right!? You better hope that you saved one of those condoms that your pops gave you!"_**

_"Oh shut the fuck up! How would you know anything like that!?"_

**_"Well she's not back there baking cookies!!…unless that's her secret way of saying "I'm going to get butt ass naked and I want you to do me!"_**

_"Look, dipshit. This is ORIHIME, not some porn star. She doesn't do stuff like-"_

"Ahh! Ichigo, come quick!" Orihime screamed from her bedroom. Ichigo ended the conversation with his hollow and rushed to Orihime.

"What's wrong!?-…hooooly shit" Ichigo face turned beet red at the sight of Orihime in the skimpiest piece of lingerie she could possibly find. (It was actually Tatsuki who had forced her to buy it). "Orihime…you're-"

"Do you like it!?" She said in a low, seductive voice. The way she was acting all of a sudden was entirely out of the ordinary.

"I…I…wow" Ichigo slightly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I really thought something was wrong when you yelled…b-but I guess not r-right!?" It was a rare occasion when Ichigo stumbled over his words the way he was doing right now.

"You don't like it!? I knew I shouldn't have let Tatsuki talk me into buying this! I mean for crying out loud, I wanted to have a surprise party with party hats and a cake and ice cream and pin the tail on the donkey and-…mhmmm" Orihime had suddenly been thrown on her bed and hounded by Ichigo's eager lips.

"I like it…it's just…you would do this for me?!"

"I would do absolutely anything for you." she replied with.

**_"Again with the corny shit!! Aren't kids you're age supposed to be hip to new lingo??"_**

_"What do you mean kids!? you and I are practically the same age!"_

**_"Are not! I don't have a fuckin age! I'm ageless!!"_**

Ichigo decided to ignore his hollow and continue with Orihime. He had discarded his shirt as he argued with his "inner half". He was exploring every crevice of Orihime's body, while she did the same to him.

* * *

While the two love birds continued to frisk each other, a few "Peeping Shinigami" watched outside of Orihime's window.

"Damn, look at em go. I didn't know Orihime was like that" Renji said as he sat on a steel bar in front of Orihime's bedroom window. He even had a small bag of popcorn in his hand. "Why are you looking at her!? Ichigo's the one you should have your eyes on!" Rukia slapped Renji on the back of the neck and snatched the popcorn bag away from the pineapple head. "What!? I don't get down like that!! What are you? Some sort of freak!? That's gross!"

"All I know is you shouldn't be looking at another woman's body while your damn fiance is sitting right next to you!!" Rukia had ignited another one of many screaming matches with her baby's father. "Well what am I supposed to do Rukia!? She half fuckin naked! You really think I would want to stare at some dude with his shirt off!? Fuck that!"

"You stare at yourself shirtless in the mirror every fucking day!!"

"That's totally different!!"

"My ass it is!!"

* * *

As Ichigo and Orihime were on the verge of going "all the way", Ichigo suddenly stopped and freaked out at the image from outside of the window.

He was staring at Rukia, who was choking the life out of Renji, who had been staring at Orihime, who was confused by what was going on, so she decided to stare at Ichigo.

**"THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? SHIT LIKE THAT IS ILLEGAL YOU KNOW!"**

"Since when!? Calm down, dumb ass!" Renji screamed back.

"Calm down!?. There's two people with a bag of fuckin popcorn peeping in on my girlfriend and I! I didn't watch when you knocked her up, now did I!?"

"Well...that wasn't very smart to say…" Renji chuckled and stepped back as Rukia launched herself through the window and went straight for Ichigo's neck.

"SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE! AS IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH INSULTS BECAUSE OF THIS PUDGY FUCKING STOMACH, NOW I HAVE PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT ME, IN FRONT OF ME!! AS IF I WASN'T STANDING HERE!! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS!!" Rukia repeatedly slammed Ichigo's head into the hard wood floor in Orihime's bedroom, making the whole in the ground created by his head wider and wider.

Rukia finally got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh yeah…happy birthday Ichigo!" she quickly swapped her enraged expression with a happy one and helped Ichigo off of the ground.

* * *

"So you have NO idea what you're doing today!? It's your birthday! You can't think of anywhere that you'd like to go!? I know there's something fun to do around here!" Rukia babbled as the gang sat in the living room.

"We could always go to….the arcade!?" The arcade was the only place Ichigo could think of. In fact, it was the was the only remotely fun thing to do in the city.

"That sounds great! I heard the new Dance Dance Revolution game is in!!" Orihime jumped up in pure joy.

"The hell is that!?" Renji asked. "Oh it's great! You'll see when we get there!" Orihime said as she quickly grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, with everyone else following.

* * *

Kids of all ages ran around the two story arcade. Ichigo and Renji stood clueless as Orihime and Rukia gasped at the variety of games and fun booths their were. "Rukia! Let's try this one first!" Orihime pulled Rukia towards a fancy looking car racing game. "You two go on ahead, I've got something to talk about with Ichigo" Renji said.

"What is it!?"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"The hell do you mean!? Nothin!"

"There's something very wrong with you! You still haven't gone all the way with Orihime yet!? Why is that!?"

"…I don't know! It's just something that hasn't happened yet! I don't really care, I'm ready when she is."

"Well by the looks of what you two were up to at her apartment, she seems ready"

"How!?"

"I mean, come on. You really think ORIHIME of all females, would wear something as revealing as what she had on, for no reason!? What do you think all of the kissing you two were doing was going to lead to!?"

"…I DON'T KNOW!"

"SERIOUSLY!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

* * *

The gang spend the rest of the day at the arcade, playing almost every game possible before calling it quits. As they waved goodbye to their friends, Ichigo turned to Orihime.

"About earlier…"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I don't think it was the right time to be doing things like that anyway! I was being selfish."

"I just want you to know…I'm ready when you are" Ichigo said as he kissed Orihime lightly on the cheek.

"Okay…call me?"

"I'll call you"

"Okay! Bye Ichigo! Thanks for letting me spend the day with you!"

"You know for a fact that I wouldn't have it any other way!" he yelled as he walked home.

**_"Damn. It looks like those dreams of yours are really of the future."_**

_"Eh, I don't know about that."_

**_"Just take today for example. You guys almost fucked! You don't have a condom on you! She probably would have gotten pregnant and BAM, Ichigo Jr.!"_**

_"Okay, first of all, fuck you. Second, there's no way I'd name it Ichigo Jr."_

**_"Anyway, all I'm saying is, the pieces to the puzzle are starting to fall together."_**

Ichigo layed in his bed and thought of what his hollow had told him earlier.

"the pieces of the puzzle are falling together" was a true statement. They were a few minutes away from going all the way, and he knew it. He knew that eventually they would, and that she would be pregnant. He had a feeling that these dreams he was having were all too real.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo woke up and walked to a small thrift store a few minutes away from downtown Karakura. He didn't know who else to talk to about the dreams he was having. He slid the store door open and was greeted by a man wearing a green bucket hat, wooden sandals, and had what seemed like a cane in his right hand.

"Long time no see, Urahara"

* * *


	11. Hide The Truth

**Enjoy chapter 11, you bastards. **

* * *

"Well look who it is! What can I do for you, Ichigo?" Urahara asked as he welcomed Ichigo into his store. It was very early in the morning, but Mr. Hat-N-Clogs was known for staying up at ungodly hours.

"Could I interest you in some tea maybe?" the tall man asked. "Yeah, I kinda need something to wake me up." Ichigo said as he took the small cup and sat down at the usual meeting spot."So word has it that you and Orihime are a couple now. Is it true?" Urahara filled up Ichigo's cup as he asked the question. "Yeah, it is. How did you know!?"

"How do you think!?" a figure from behind the door dryly said. The door opened shortly after, making Ichigo spit his tea out (Which coincidentally was sprayed all over the face of an unsuspecting Urahara)

There stood the goddess of flash herself, Yoruichi Shihōin

…a very nude Yoruichi Shihōin.

"Soi fon's squad members are always keeping an eye on you and whatever you do. You should know this by-"

"YORUICHI!-CLOTHES!!-NOW!!" Ichigo sprinted towards the nearest piece of clothing and hurtled it at the naked goddess.

**_"Shut up and let her stay naked!! She's fuckin hot!!"_**

"Still a prude I see. We've known each other for too long for you to be this uncomfortable seeing me naked." the dark skinned woman told Ichigo, who had his hands gripped around his eyes.

**_"Move your hands jack ass!!"_**

"Don't give me that shit! The only reason you started gettin' naked in front of me was for your own enjoyment!"

"Nevertheless, this is something you should be use to by now." Yoruichi picked her clothes up and began to get dressed. "What's the problem now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo let out a sigh as he explained to his two person audience his current situation.

"Lately, I've been having dreams."

"Of me I presume." Yoruichi slyly said as she slowly pulled her pants up, attempting to get a laugh or two from Ichigo's reaction.

"ANYWAY, In these dreams I'm actually married. Married to Orihime, with a child. Not only that…we're both captains. She's the head of the 4th squad, and I'm the head of the 5th." Both Urahara and Yoruichi stared as if they didn't hear what he said. "Uh, do you wanna explain to me what the hell is goin on?"

An awkward silence filled the room, and it stayed that way for at least two minutes until Yoruichi finally spoke up. "You're just having dreams, idiot!" she said as she violently kicked Ichigo on the side of his head. He immediately placed his hand where her foot had just been.

"What the hell was that for!? I come asking you for help and you boot the shit out of my head!?"

"She's right though, Ichigo. I think you're just having dreams. It's nothing out of the ordinary. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you" Urahara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and lead him out of his shop.

"Thanks, I guess!" Ichigo yelled as he ran home. Urahara closed the shop door and let out a sigh. "That was a close one, right?"

"Sure was. Still, I wonder why they've occurred so early though? He's only 16 years old" Yoruichi said as she plopped down onto the floor. "Well, his spirit energy is unusually high for his age. How frequently these dreams occur depends on how much energy one has."

"Soifon has told me that they're going to make some big changes in Soul Society, promotion-wise. I mean, look at Renji. No one would have ever expected him to be a captain. You think we should tell Ichigo what's going to happen?"

"No, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would we? Let him find out for himself. We're the only two who know what's going to happen, we should keep it that way."

* * *

Orihime woke up and went through her regular morning routine, then fired up her worn down stove. The pots and pans she used showed years of wear and tear, but as long as they were usable, she didn't mind it at all.

Unlike Ichigo, Orihime completely blew off the dreams she was having. As far as she knew, it was very normal for her to dream about a life with him. She had been dreaming about Ichigo for as long as she could remember.

As she cooked her fish paste covered waffles, she recollected the memories of the day before. She had never seen Ichigo smile so much in one day. The thought that she was the one who caused the never ending smile-a-thon, to know that she had that much of an effect on his attitude was overwhelming. Ichigo being in the best of moods because of Orihime's doing was all she ever wanted.

While she stuffed her face full of her creation, Orihime wondered why Tatsuki hadn't called her in a few days. "I wonder what she could be up to…" she thought as she picked her cell phone up and dialed her friends number.

No answer.

"Where is she??…Well, she has been spending time with Chad a lot lately…!! I've got it! Since Uryu already has his eyes on Rukia, Chad wants to go out with Tatsuki! It all makes perfect sense! I bet he made her a dress too! Gosh, I'm so good at things like this!"

Hey! I heard that!" Tatsuki yelled as she opened Orihime's front door and made herself at home.

"Is it true?! Are you and Chad an item now?!" Orihime asked as she darted over to where Tatsuki was sitting. "Who knows, maybe, maybe not." the karate expert mildly explained. She had never been the type to be to into guys, with the exception of her last (and only) relationship.

"So how did it go? Did you two have fun yesterday?!" Tatsuki asked. "Yeah! First Yuzu and I made a cake and decorated the place, then Ichigo woke up and we ate. After than we came here and…I showed him the lingerie I bought and tried to "seduce" him like you told me to."

"How did that turn out!?"

"Well…we would have gotten a little carried away if it wasn't for Rukia crashing through the window and wrapping her hand around Ichigo's neck."

"Leave it up to Rukia to try to kill him at the worst possible time."

"After that, we went to the arcade for a while, then Rukia and Renji left. I kissed him goodbye, and that was it."

"Orihime…you know eventually it's going to happen. You two…having sex."

"I don't think Ichigo want's to go that far yet. I don't think I'm ready for it anyway." Orihime said. "Well, yeah. He isn't that type of guy. I wonder if he even masturbates like any normal boy his age would…then again he's not normal…he probably-"

"Uhm, do you want something to eat!?" Orihime was beet red as she jumped up from the couch. She had never though of Ichigo ever stooping to that level. As she walked to the kitchen, a short, white haired child, along with a tall, strawberry blond woman appeared in Orihime's living room.

"What the hell!? How'd you two get in here!?" Tatsuki jumped about 20 feet in the air at the sudden appearance of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

The 10th division captain turned towards Orihime. "Orihime Inoue, Commander Yamamoto needs to see you, now"

"W-why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! In fact, we don't even know what's going on!" Rangiku chirped. "Just come with us, we'll all find out when we get there."

"Well, I'll be back I guess" Orihime told Tatsuki. Toshiro then opened the senkai gate, and walked through it, followed by his lieutenant and Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo's mind was at ease because of the news that Urahara had gave him. He couldn't imagine himself with a son, a wife, and serving as the 5th division captain so soon. _"They wouldn't pick me anyway." _he thought. _"I bet Ikkaku will get that spot. That Hisagi guy is probably strong enough too. Or maybe since Rukia is close to learning bankai..."_

**_"Why are you so calm?! I'd be hella pissed if I were you!"_**

_"What's there to be mad about?"_

**_"Not being a captain! Ain't that your goal? What the fuck have you been doin all of this training for?-"_**

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I am here on the orders of Captain-Commander Yamamoto to accompany you back to the soul society for a meeting. It is a very important matter." a serious looking Soifon appeared in front of Ichigo. Behind the 2nd division captain were Karin and Yuzu, oblivious to what was going on. "Ichigo? What's happening?" Yuzu asked.

"Who the hell is this strange looking girl?!" Karin shouted, arms folded. Soifon's eye twitched as she walked towards Ichigo.

"What are they doing here? And what does he want with me?" he asked.

"You and I both will find out when we arrive. Now remove yourself from your gigai and come with me."

* * *


	12. NuLifeBeginning

**The longest chapter yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit! I hate goin' through here!" Ichigo screamed. Since his two sisters were still humans, they couldn't go through to soul society like a normal shinigami with a hell butterfly could.

"Don't bother whining about it. The cleaners are not and will not be present until we exit."

"So you have no idea what's going on? Why are we running!? What are we running from? And could you PLEASE tell me why you're takin' orders from this tiny lady!" Karin screamed as she sprinted with the group. Soifon had to fight back the urge to roundhouse kick the child in her face.

"Karin, for the last time I have no idea! Just wait until we get there!" Ichigo screamed back.

"Get where?! Where are we goin anyway!?" just as Karin let out her question, a white light surrounded them as they entered Seireitei.

* * *

"Wow…there's a lot of…buildings." Yuzu stared in amazement at the many buildings and barracks. White washed walls with reddish-orange rooftops. "Who are all of these people?"

"These people are Shinigami." Soifon replied. "The many monsters you see in the world of the living are cut down by us."

"So you're the people who kill those things, right?" Karin asked.

"We do not actually 'kill' them. We cleanse them of their sins, and they are reincarnated here as the souls they once were."

"So this is what you are? Is this why you leave for such long periods of time?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of guilt flow through his body. He had put her through so much pain whenever he left the house and didn't come back, with the trip to Hueco Mundo being the longest time without seeing his own family.

"Yeah…it is. I do this so I can protect you two. So I can protect Dad even." Isshin had finally told Ichigo about his shinigami powers when he had come back from the winter war. He knew that he was in a very close battle with Aizen and wanted to finish the former captain off himself, but Urahara informed him not to. "It would kill his pride if he couldn't defeat anyone who could potentially hurt his family by himself."

Ever since Ichigo had learned of his father's powers, they would sneak away every once in a while and spar with each other. Ichigo was incredibly fast, but when they had their first sparring match, he quickly figured out where he had obtained that trait from.

* * *

"I thought since you two have hell butterflies, we wouldn't have to run through here!?" Orihime shouted as she tried to keep up with the two shinigami. "Well, seeing as your still alive, we have to go through this way. It's okay though, we're not in any serious danger." Hitsugaya replied, running in front of the two ladies. "Unless that crackpot Mayuri is crazy enough to activate the cleaners and intentionally kill us all" Rangiku jokingly said. "Watch it, vice-captain. Although he is a strange man, he's still your superior. I expect you to continue to treat him with respect."

"He doesn't respect me, or anyone else for that matter. Why should I respect him?" Hitsugaya slowly turned his head around and gave Rangiku a cold stare.

"Because if you don't, he'll run his 'experiments' on you like he does on his vice-captain. Are you sure you're willing to put yourself through that sort of excruciating, horrible, pain?."

Rangiku could only stare at him.

"Oh, and this is only if he doesn't kill you first."

Rangiku gasped at the cold heartedness of her own captain. "You wouldn't let that happen to me, would you!?"

"Who knows. Maybe my new vice captain would actually DO HER JOB, rather than get incredibly drunk in the middle of the day and pass out on the couch, which coincidentally are always between the hours that you're supposed to be working."

"Uhm, does anyone know what's going on!? Why is this so important?" Orihime interrupted their conversation. "I already told you, we don't know anything other than it's really, really important. It involves a lot of people, but we weren't filled in on the details." Rangiku told her.

"Like who!?"

"Well, I heard Kira, Rukia, Ukitake, Unohana, Ichigo and-"

"Ichigo!? Why him!?"

"MATSUMOTO! You weren't supposed to tell her anything! Shut up until we get there."

"Fiiiiine…" Rangiku huffed as they closed in on their destination.

* * *

They walked through the gate and made it to the entrance to Seireitei. Orihime hadn't been there since the day she first encountered Ulquiorra. It brought back painful memories of the time she spent trapped in Las Noches. She wouldn't eat and she could barely sleep. She hated the fact that all of her friends were getting themselves hurt just to save her. She felt Rukia's power drop, and then Chad's power do the same. She saw how Ichigo put everything on the line while fighting with Grimmjow. She felt responsible for everything that was happening at the time.

She looked around, only to spot a very familiar head full of orange hair. Turning around, Ichigo caught sight of her and called out her name. "Orihime!? What are you doing here?"

"We don't have time to sit here and chat. Let's go, everyone is waiting". Soifon led the way as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

"It shouldn't be long before they start the meeting." A bored Yoruichi said as she sat on Urahara's couch. "I wonder how Ichigo is gonna take it".

"I bet he'll do fine! He's got my genes anyway." A newly arriving Isshin yelled through the hallway of the store. "Although, I'm a little worried about my two girls."

"They shouldn't have too much trouble in the academy." Urahara said. "Karin has already shown promise here in the world of the living. I'm sure that Yuzu would make an outstanding healer in the 4th division."

Isshin let out a sigh and sat down at the round table. He took the cup of tea that Urahara had already been holding for him.

"Maybe. Once I think about it, I'm kind of glad that this is happening. Do you guys have any idea how much college cost!?"

* * *

The group arrived at the front of the building where the meeting was being held. "Alright, now don't speak until the commander calls upon you. The old man hates when people try to talk over him." Soifon said, directing her attention to Karin.

"Who's the 'old man'.!?" Karin and Yuzu asked at the same time. Ichigo walked behind the two sisters and hurried them through the door. "You'll see when we get inside"

Inside, every captain was lined up in their usual meeting position. The captain-commander sat in his usual spot, his lieutenant right beside him. Ichigo scoped the place out and received a warm welcome from Ukitake, a hat tip from Shunsui, and a satanic grin from none other than Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Now that everyone is here, we can commence this very important meeting." The captain said as he stood up. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I called this meeting on such short notice. I would be anxious as well if I were in your position. The reason behind this meeting is to let you all know of the changes that are to be made to the 13 protection squads."

Ichigo flinched as the captain commanders words. _"No way. No fuckin way. He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…is he?"_

Orihime on the other hand didn't think much of Yamamoto's announcements. "If this is the case, then why am I here? Why are Ichigo's sisters here!?" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Kira Izuru, step forward please." The commander said with a heavy tap of his cane/zanpaktou. Nervous as always, Kira walked forward to greet Yamamoto. "Y-yes, commander?"

"The defection of your former captain has been very hard and troubling on the 3rd division. Through all of this, you have shown true power, skill, intelligence, pride and honor as the vice captain. You've already among the few users of bankai, and you are learning how to control it during battle with ease."

"Yes, thank you sir" Kira kept his head down as the captain spoke. "Kira Izuru, 2nd seat of the 3rd division. As of today, I hereby promote you to captain of the 3rd division. You will take your position in the upcoming months, after your ceremony." Gasps could be heard in the room as Kira quickly lifted his head up and accepted the commander's announcement. He turned around and returned to his previous position.

_"There's one spot gone. What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm freakin out! This shouldn't be happening! He wouldn't make me a captain?!"_

_**"Stop bitching about it! You should be happy!"**_

_"WHY!? This is so random! It's happening way to fast! Captain!? ME!? The head of a whole division!?"_

_**"There's no reason for you to be scared, dumb ass! You could wipe the floor with almost everyone in this room. Plus your old man was a captain, why can't you be?!"**_

"Will the siblings of Ichigo Kurosaki step forward, please" the commander announced. Ichigo looked down at the two, who looked as nervous as Kira did. "Don't worry. The old man won't bite. I'm here right behind you." He said as Soifin lead the two to Yamamoto.

"I will start with Karin Kurosaki." She felt a thousand pairs of eyes fall upon her as she slowly walked forward to the commander. "You've shown strength and quickness in the world of the living, very important skills to survive as a shinigami. Therefore, I have decided to place you into the Shinigami Academy to further improve your battle skills."

Ichigo stared in astonishment. His younger, tomboy of a sister was to become a shinigami. _"What.the.hell!?"_

"Now on to Yuzu, step forward." The shy girl turned around and gave Ichigo a worried look, then took her position by Karin. "You are not fit for battle, but you have the type of personality befitting a shinigami with first aid skills. Therefore, you are to be placed into the Shinigami Academy to learn how to utilize your energy and put it into saving lives."

The commander dismissed the two. They immediately ran to Ichigo's side, still wondering what was going on.

* * *

"You guys are going to become shinigami, like me" Ichigo said. Karin's eyes widened "You mean I get to have a kick ass sword like you!?"

"Do I get one too?" Yuzu tugged on Ichigo's shinigami robe. "I have no idea. Besides, the only way you'll get to use your sword is for healing. See that tall guy with the weird hair over there?" Ichigo pointed in Zaraki's direction. "You're going to have a lot of busy days because of him"

The meeting went on, with the commander informing Unohana of the Central 46's interest in her. That left another captain spot open. He then called Ukitake up and told him of the new position that he had personally requested. He was given the head sensei position at the academy, but would continue to serve as the captain of the 13th squad. Ichigo could tell that Yamamoto was getting closer and closer to telling him why he was here.

"For my final announcements, will Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki step forward please." The threesome looked at each other and walked forward. Rukia was about eight months pregnant, which reduced her walking to "Waddling".

"Rukia Kuchiki. As you know, ever since the death of the former vice captain Kaien Shiba, there has been a vacancy in your division that we have not addressed as soon as we should have. Due to safety reasons, you haven't been able to become even a seated officer, until today." Rukia turned around and gave her adoptive brother a confused look, then looked at her fiancé Renji, and smiled.

"Unseated squad member of the 13th division Rukia Kuchiki, as of today, you are hearby promoted to vice captain of the 13th division. This position will be official after the birth of your child."

Rukia felt like jumping with joy, but decided to take a page out of Byakuya's book, and keep her composure. "Thank you, Captain-Commander. I will not disappoint" she said as she bowed and returned to her captain's side, after giving Ichigo and Orihime a friendly wink.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, step forward." The couple exchanged nervous looks, and made their way to the commander. "I'm sure you two are smart enough to realize that there currently are two open captain positions. The 5th division, and the 4th division. Orihime Inoue, you have shown your incredible ability to 'reject all events' a number of times. Your powers are clearly god-like. Not in my two thousand years of living have I seen anything in the same category, not even from Unohana."

"T-thank you sir" Orihime's body was shaking. Ichigo had never seen her so nervous before.

"As of today, Orihime Inoue, you are to become the 4th division's captain in the upcoming months. Our 12th division captain has discovered a way for you, along with the two Kurosaki sisters, how to become a shinigami without the need to physically harm you in any way." The commander pointed at Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who had three small cases in his hands.

"These pills were specifically made with the intention to convert you into shinigami, with the help of the power already stored inside of you. You will need to stay in Soul Society for the pills to work. They're completely harmless and will finish serving their purpose in exactly four days."

"You mean we don't get to see Dad anymore!?" Yuzu's was a second away from crying until Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's a shinigami too, he'll be able to come and go, right?" Ichigo looked up at the commander. Yamamoto replied with a nod.

"Now onto you, Ichigo." Ichigo stiffened up as his thought raced through his mind.

* * *

_"It's really happening, this is really happening. In the weirdest possible way, it's happening."_

"I do not need to explain to you how strong, and capable you are. Although you do possess a hollow inside of you, you are to become the captain of the 5th squad as soon as possible."

_**"What the fuck!! I can't believe it!! You're actually a captain!! The world is coming to an end!!"**_

"I present you with this" the commander directed his lieutenant to a medium sized wooden box, and had him bring it to Ichigo. He opened it and pulled out a long, white robe with the number five on the back, written in Kanji. "You are now a captain of the Gotei 13, wear this with pride." The commander said as Ichigo slipped his arms through the robe, adjusting his shoulders for the perfect fit.

The commander sat back down in his chair and pounded his cane once again. "Dismissed"

* * *

There was a frenzy outside as everyone congratulated the new captains. The first person Orihime ran into was Unohana.

"Congratulations, Orihime Inoue. Although you are very young, I know that you will take care of my division as I have."

"T-thank you, Unohana-san. I promise I will do my best!" Orihime shook Unohana's hand as they continued their conversation.

"Ichigo!!" Renji and Rukia yelled as they ran up to the newly appointed head of the 5th squad. "How the hell did this happen!?" Ichigo jokingly said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just as shocked as you are. How does it feel!?" Renji patted Ichigo's shoulder, congratulating his long time rival.

"It's weird. I always thought I would follow in my father's foot steps, but not in this way. I'm grateful though. The only bad part is that I have to see your ugly mug every day".

"That's not the only bad part, Ichigo!" Zaraki said in a low, but scary tone, towering over Ichigo. "We get to fight all the time now! Ain't that just great!?"

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted as she removed the giant lollypop from her mouth. "Now Ken-chan and Ichi-kun can fight! Ken-chan will be happy all the time now!"

"Yeahhh, sounds great." Ichigo dryly said. He then looked over to Byakuya, who gave him a rare nod in approval.

* * *

"Ichigo! Ukitake-sensei says that he knows dad! He's gonna be our teacher at school!" Yuzu hugged her brother, with Ukitake himself right behind.

"Be sure to take good care of em, especially Karin. She can get feisty." Ichigo pointed at Karin, who proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"See what I mean!?"

"I do. I will be sure to take care of them. No need to worry, captain". Ichigo shook his fellow captain's hand, then walked towards Orihime, who was speaking with her lieutenant at the time.

"So, do you think you're ready for this?" Ichigo asked her. "I don't know, I hope so." she said "What about you?"

"Not really. I think we'll both get use to it though. We're gonna have to."

"Hey you two!" Renji yelled. "we're goin over to the bar to celebrate! You comin!?". Ichigo placed Orihime's hand in his. "Hey, no matter what happens, I love you. Just remember that, okay?" Ichigo said. They shared a kiss as they walked towards their friends.

"You took the words right out of my mouth"

* * *

**So I've decided that this is the end of the story. I don't really feel like dragging this on anymore lol. Hope all of my readers enjoyed it**.


End file.
